mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Gajeel Redfox
Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C to 8-B | 8-A | 7-C | 7-B Origin: Fairy Tail Name: '''Gajeel Redfox '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: Human/Mage Age: Unknown Power and Abilities: Super-strength, super-speed, super-durability, super-senses (particularly smell), magic-manipulation, elemental-manipulation (specifically, iron/steel), can manipulate the metal produced from his body freely, can spontaneously generate iron/steel objects, body-alteration (transmute his limbs into metallic weapons; can extend the weapons for several meters), regeneration ("type-2", triggered by consuming iron/steel) and expert Hand to Hand Combatant Weakness: '''He gets extremely motion sick, even thinking about transportation makes him sick, eating kinds of magic that aren't iron makes him sick, very reckless, not to bright outside of combat, using his most powerful attack leaves him drained '''Destructive Capacity: Large Building Level+ (managed to collapse entire buildings by running alongside the structures with his "Iron Dragon's Blade") City-Block Level+ | Multi City-Block Level '''| '''Town level | City Level '''(Should be comparable to Natsu) '''Range: Average Human range in h2h, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Speed: Supersonic+ (during the "Fighting Festival Arc" Gajeel demonstrated speeds of up to Mach 2.44 using his "Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" technique. Was fast enough to intercept attacks like Laxus' Lightning Bolts) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ Striking Strength: Class GJ (Gajeel was capable of pinning down the Dorma Anim with a simple metal arm-lock embedded into the ground | Class GJ+ ''' | '''Class TJ+ Lifting Strength: '''likely '''Class K Durability: City-Block Level+ (Gajeel manages to tank numerous physical blows from peers Natsu and continue to fight). (Gajeel is shown to easily withstand the heat of Natsu's "Fire Dragon Slayer Magic) "Iron Dragon's Scales" further reinforces natural durability. | Multi-City Block Level | Town Level | City level '''via powerscaling '''Stamina: Extremely Large, Has shown to fight multiple opponents without resting, can eat iron to restore his magic power and stamina Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Has shown to be smart in battle situation, isn't that smart outside of combat. Magic and Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic (鉄の滅竜魔法 Tetsu no Metsuryū Mahō): Gajeel was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by Metalicana, The Iron Dragon. As its name implies, Gajeel's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Gajeel eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease, even allowing him to eat the Magic-canceling metal of the Dorma Anim. Gajeel's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. Additionally, Gajeel may turn his iron into steel if he somehow becomes able to absorb trace amounts of carbon; said process is still toxic and harmful to his body as it would be to others, but the addition of the natural element changes the composition of his spells, allowing him to deal enhanced damage and/or break through defenses that his iron could not. * Iron Dragon's Roar (鉄竜の咆哮 Tetsuryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's exclusive, metal-based Dragon's Roar. After gathering Magic Power in his mouth, Gajeel shapes it into a powerful tornado which he subsequently emits and sends towards his foes. Such tornado possesses immense force, being capable of generating powerful explosions and inflicting heavy blunt damage, but also releases sharp shards of metal in the process, shredding the opponents' body. * Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs (鉄竜槍 鬼薪 Tetsuryūsō: Kishin): Gajeel turns his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession. In the anime, the attack is sometimes portrayed with Gajeel instead extending one arm towards his target's direction, with his fingers outstretched, and then summoning his Magic Seal in front of him, from which the spears are fired. * Iron Dragon's Scales (鉄龍の鱗 Tetsuryū no Uroko): Gajeel covers part of his body (or the entirety of it) in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. When punching and kicking while covered in these scales, Gajeel is capable of creating powerful gusts of wind through mere kinetic force. When confronted with Natsu Dragneel's flames, the resulting clash generated a powerful shock wave which heavily damaged the area surrounding the two of them. These scales are strong enough to shatter bone and rock alike, are resilient against regular flames, and much harder than normal iron, as shown when Pantherlily's Bustermarm Sword wasn't able to cut through them. * Iron Dragon's Club (鉄竜棍 Tetsuryūkon): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large steel club, increasing his punching and kicking power. He can also create multiple, smaller clubs from the end of the original, hitting many enemies at once. The clubs can be elongated at Gajeel's will, making them powerful ranged weapons. He is also apparently capable of increasing their size dramatically and to detach them from his body: several of these clubs, enlarged to gargantuan size, were the main cause of the original Fairy Tail Building's destruction. Also, for added maneuverability and to take opponents off-guard, the club can be rapidly turned into the similar'Iron Dragon's Sword'. * Iron Dragon's Sword (鉄竜剣 Tetsuryūken): Gajeel transforms his arm or leg into a large, jagged steel blade, similarly to Iron Dragon's Club, but, rather than blunt power, this spell has cutting power, thereby making it deadlier. The spikes along the blade's edge make its slashes more painful and dangerous, and the weapon's length can be increased to reach enemies who are far away from Gajeel. The blade is also sturdy enough to function as a shield of sorts. In the anime, the sword also functions as a chainsaw, effectively increasing its damage. :* Steel Dragon's Sword (鋼竜剣 Kōryūken): An enhanced version of Iron Dragon's Sword, only performable after Gajeel has absorbed carbon and turned his iron body into steel. Much like the original spell, he turns his hand into a long sword, this time made of steel, and slashes at his target; this spell can break through defenses that Iron Dragon's Sword cannot, such as Torafusa's hardened skin. * Iron Dragon's Kunai: Gajeel creates small, kunai-esque knives that can be thrown with pinpoint accuracy. (Unnamed) * Iron Dragon's Restraint: Gajeel is capable of creating iron restraints to immobilize his opponents by attaching them to surfaces. These restraints consist of a flat part with a hole, meant to immobilize the victim's limb, and come with some bolts, which secure the flat parts, and thus the victim, to the chosen surface. Both the restraints and the bolts come in different sizes. (Unnamed) * Iron Dragon's Foot Blade: Gajeel sprouts a sharp, harpoon-like blade from the sole of each of his feet. By planting these blades in the ceiling, he's capable of remaining suspended and to move around as if he were walking normally. (Unnamed) * Iron Dragon's Hard Fist (鉄竜の鋼拳 Tetsuryū no Gō Ken): Gajeel punches the target while covered in Iron Dragon's Scales, greatly enhancing his punching power. * Iron Dragon's Hammer: Gajeel turns one or both of his hands into cylindrical iron hammers and beats his target with them. The spell was strong enough to send a giant monster flying and while enhanced with Arms, the spell had an effect, if a minor one, on Dorma Anim. (Unnamed) * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsu Ryū Ōgi): :* Karma Demon: Iron God Sword (業魔・鉄神剣 Gōma Tetsu Jin Ken): Seemingly one of his most, if not the most powerful spell in Gajeel's possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts attainable by the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel claps his hands together above his head, creating a gigantic iron sword. He then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of him. :* Karma Demon: Iron Spiral (業魔鉄螺線形 Gōma Tetsu Rasen): Seemingly his second ultimate move, Gajeel transforms his legs into a giant drill, which rotates at high speed, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever it strikes. He used this spell to destroy the Dragonoid's core and to free Natsu from his imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Gajeel stated that he still had a long way to go, since he "planned" to destroy the whole Dragonoid, along with Natsu.[ Iron Shadow Dragon Mode (モード鉄影竜 Mōdo Tetsueiryū): After eating Rogue Cheney's shadows, Gajeel gained the ability to use his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with shadows. Gajeel can, also, turn his body into a shadow, granting him intangibility.217 Furthermore, as a shadow, Gajeel is unimpeded by things that would otherwise slow him down, such as being in a large body of water. :* Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar (鉄影竜の咆哮 Tetsueiryū no Hōkō): Gajeel's alternate, shadow-enhanced version of his Iron Dragon's Roar. Gajeel quickly gathers and releases a large amount of iron and shadows from his mouth, generating a very large, powerful, destructive blast that can be seen throughout an area at least the size of Crocus. :* Iron Shadow Dragon's Club: Gajeel attacks his target with a shadow-cloaked Iron Dragon's Club. The damage dealt is increased by the addition of the swirling shadows. (Unnamed) Master Hand to Hand Combatant: In battle, aside from his Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Gajeel is known for extensively employing unarmed combat, and to possess great proficiency in doing so. His style is a brutal one; consisting of powerful, direct moves such as devastating punches and headbutts, complemented by his high physical ability, with his strength making his blows highly damaging, and his speed allowing him to land them in extremely fast succession. When employed alongside his Iron Dragon's Scales, his unarmed blows become far deadlier. During his battle with Pantherlily, he was shown able to engage in midair confrontations, reaching the flying Exceed with a leap and then bombarding him with a barrage of punches, and his clash with Rogue Cheney during the Grand Magic Games proved him able to block and even counter-attack assaults from behind without the need to turn his back. Enhanced Durability: Even without his Dragon Slayer abilities, Gajeel has consistently proven himself to be a very resilient man: when he was confronted by Shadow Gear after joining Fairy Tail, he was able to shrug off the combined attacks from Jet and Droy without retaliation and only resorted to covering his body in his metal scales to protect Levy from Laxus. Also, during his battle with Laxus, he took an attack which would have, otherwise, killed Natsu and remained conscious. During his time in Edolas, Gajeel used his metal scales to fight Faust's mechanical Dragon, where he took extremely powerful hits and continued to fight. Enhanced Strength: Gajeel has shown, on different occasions to be quite strong: during his time under Jose Porla, while he was tormenting the captured Lucy Heartfilia, Gajeel casually headbutted a fellow Phantom Lord member with enough force to crack the stone floor the man crashed upon. His physical might is enough for him to clash with Natsu on even terms, to block and shatter Pantherlily's gargantuan Bustermarm Sword, and to pin down and hold still the gigantic Dorma Anim all by himself, allowing Natsu to finish it off. He's also capable of performing very high leaps, as shown from him reaching Pantherlily, who was floating in midair because of his Aera, from the ground, which was located several meters below him. Furthermore, he was capable of delivering several powerful blows to Rogue Cheney while blocking his Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic bare-handed. Enhanced Smell: Gajeel has an incredible sense of smell, which he shares with other Dragon Slayers. He uses this for tracking purposes as apparently, nothing can escape his nose, best seen when he tracked down Lucy, who had escaped from Jose's imprisonment. It is also heavily implied that Gajeel used this skill to track down Levy, who ran away from him during the S-Class Trials out of frustration.[ Enhanced Speed: Gajeel's overall speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to intercept attacks like Laxus' Lightning Bolts and reach Levy in time to save her from an ambush consisting of two Grimoire Heart Mages. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Grand Magic Game | Iron Shadow Dragon Mode | Post-Second Timeskip